When the Storm meet the Rain
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Parce que les fan-fictions entre les Premiers Gardiens de la Tempête et de la Pluie sont trop rares. Avec un arrière-gout de 8059.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Rien n'est à moi mais .. Combien me vendriez-vous au moins Gokudera , ma Chère Amano .. ?

_Pairing_ : Ugetsu x G

_Musique_ : Hatsune Miku - Glow

_Note_ : Tout cela car il y a trop peu de fictions sur les Premiers Gardiens de la Pluie et de la Tempête Vongola .. Ben oui , l'envie de faire une fanfict sur eux me tente bien. On n'a pas vraiment d'informations sur les caractères et les envies de ces personnages , alors j'essaye de faire comme je peux , en espérant vous satisfaire. Cette chose est écrite dans un esprit totalement récréatif alors ne me flageller pas s'il vous plait. Je devais être sur une autre planète pour écrire cela. Mais bon , mon internet était mort et je n'avais que cela à foutre.

* * *

Une lueur douce commençait doucement à poindre à travers les fines dentelles des tentures couleur ocre , éclairant presque pudiquement l'intérieur de la chambre sobre et quelque peu désordonnée d'un hôtel de la petite ville japonaise de Namimori.

L'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez en cette heure très matinale.

Au centre de cette pièce aux agréables murs clairs trônait un lit double , occupé par deux corps enchevêtrés nonchalamment sous le duvet attrayant des couvertures. Un pied dépassant paresseusement des draps de satins clairs fut inondé de lumière , réfléchissant sur lui une drôle de couleur bleutée. Sur une des tables de nuit , un cendrier remplit de cendres et de mégots ratatinés. Dispersés un peu partout , comme enlevés incongrument , des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Une cravate foncée était même accrochée adéquatement sur un lampadaire , comme par la faute d'un lancé un peu trop distrait. Un curieux haut de forme était posé sur la petite table , un genre antique de chapeau traditionnel japonais comme on en aurait vu quotidiennement des siècles plus tôt.

Un grognement râleur s'éleva de sous les draps , accompagné d'un mouvement traînard , faisant apparaitre près de l'oreiller , de fines mèches de cheveux rosés.

Un petit rire joyeux s'éleva à sa suite , suivit d'une parole tendrement prononcée :

- Tu sais , si j'avais pu seulement espérer encore pouvoir faire _cela_ après ma mort .. Haha.

Ce fut un 'T_ch'_ à moitié endormis lui répondit. Les draps bougèrent encore un instant , finissant de dévoiler la tête optimiste d'un homme aux cheveux bruns bleutés , un large sourire aux lèvres. Tournant la tête vers la forme encore enfuie sous les couvertures , il entreprit plaisamment de faire glisser lentement les draps à côté de lui , révélant un corps nu sculptural , de dos. La lumière matinale réfléchie sur lui renvoyait des éclats pourpre , carmin et écarlate. La chaleur cotonnée enlevée , il frissonna brutalement , et la tête de cheveux écarlates se redressa soudainement , tournant un visage à présent bien réveillé et énervé vers l'auteur de cela. Ses yeux lie de vin foudroyèrent le deuxième , lui aussi torse nu , ses prunelles bleue océan limpides rivées sur lui avec une telle gentillesse qu'il se sentit immédiatement démonté , l'avalanche d'insultes préparées s'évanouissant dans sa gorge , comme d'habitude.

Sans n'avoir plus rien à dire , il se redressa et chercha rageusement une nouvelle cigarette dans un paquet sans fond. Il l'alluma d'un mouvement net et précis , inhalant doucement une bouffée fantôme de nicotine. La fumée argentée chassa un instant sur son visage , caressant l'étrange tatouage en forme de flammèche rouge sur sa joue , tatouage qui continuait bien plus bas encore , suivant sensuellement son cou , dépassant ses clavicules d'une caresse pour s'évanouir sur son pectorale droit.

- Crétin. Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser !

Le brun sourit encore plus largement , et d'une impulsion , attira l'autre contre lui , qui en perdit sa cigarette. Fermant les yeux dans les bras l'un de l'autre , ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps , savourant les derniers instant qu'ils pourraient passer ici.

Car après tout , ils étaient mort , et n'avaient plus vraiment le besoin de dormir. Mais c'était si confortable de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre , comme auparavant ..

- Tu sais G , je suis vraiment heureux que nous soyons toujours ensemble , même au delà de la Vie .. Réfléchi l'homme japonais , un air philosophe sur le visage.

- Ce n'était pas ce que l'on s'était promis , imbécile ? Soupira l'autre , fermant les yeux sous la caresse d'une main fine dans ses cheveux rosés.

- Sans doute , Sourit l'autre.

Ils se turent un moment appréciant le contact l'un de l'autre , et la douce chaleur s'en diffusant. Ce fut alors l'Italien qui rompis le silence après quelques longues minutes, en posant franchement une question à son amant :

- Dit , Ugetsu .. Que pense-tu de nos successeurs ? Par là , j'entends nos deux seulement , Yamamoto Takeshi et .. c_e môme aux cheveux gris_ .. Ajouta-t-il avec une moue mauvaise.

- Haha. Ce môme au cheveux gris te ressemble vraiment beaucoup tu sais ! Ria le Gardien de la Pluie.

- Ne .. ne me compare pas à ce gosse incapable ! S'énerva l'autre presque comiquement , remuant rageusement sous les draps et entre les bras de son compagnon.

Ugetsu sourit devant le caractère explosif du sulfureux Italien. Mais ce qui le faisait sourire surtout , c'était la ressemblance frappante de caractère entre les deux Gardiens de la Tempête. Bien sur avec l'âge , G avait appris à contrôler son trop plein d'énergie ardente , ne laissant apparaitre qu'un masque dédaigneux en surface , mais au fond , il bouillait toujours contre ceux qui avait le malheur de l'agacer un peu trop. Comme il s'énervait sur lui , au tout début , lorsqu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

Un peu comme Gokudera Hayato s'exacerbait sur son homologue de la Pluie.

Sortant soudainement de ses pensées , le Japonais cru comprendre de quoi voulait parler le tatoué.

- Ho .. Tu veux parler de leur rapport mutuel , c'est bien cela ?

- Exactement.

Le Carmin tira sur une nouvelle cigarette , pensif. Il repensait au combat des deux Gardiens de la Pluie , notant avec une effroyable stupeur la ressemblance entre l'homme et l'adolescent. Ce caractère placide , trop gentil , _idiot_ .. Ce caractère qui l'avait tant énervé autrefois , avant qu'il ne se rende compte finalement , qu'il lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

Avant de comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Asari Ugetsu.

Leurs débuts n'avaient été facile , à cause de son caractère et de sa gêne , (Il faut dire qu'à leur époque , l'homosexualité était un des nombreux tabous ..) mais ils réussirent pourtant à garder cet amour fragile secret et seul le Primo fut mit au courant , de par son intuition légendaire et qui fit même un peu avancer les choses entre eux.

Enfin , si on fermait les yeux sur l'espionnage de cet enfoiré de Demon Spade , qui , ayant apprit leur relation on ne sait comment , avait eu le désir pervers de savoir comment cela se passait entre deux hommes et avait ainsi usé de ses illusions vicieuses pour s'introduire une nuit dans la chambre qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser .. G ne l'avait su que bien plus tard , quand le Gardien de la Brume eu la mauvaise idée de répondre insolemment à une de ses piques par une suggestion très déplacée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec flute de son amant et ses fesses .. Ugetsu avait du le retenir , comme à son habitude , pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur le voyeur.

Ils avaient obtenu la promesse qu'il ne recommencerait jamais , mais il aura fallu à l'homme aux cheveux rosés quatre bon mois pour se comporter de manière normale au lit , c'est à dire à ne pas regarder partout avec des yeux furieux en hurlant '_Demon , si tu es là , je vais t'exposer !_'

Et ils passèrent ainsi de nombreuses et tumultueuses années côte à côte ..

- Ce Gokudera et ce Yamamoto .. Fit pensivement le Ugetsu , sortant l'Italien de ses souvenirs. Il sont exactement comme toi et moi. Comme quand je te l'ai suggéré sur le toit , après ma bataille contre lui. Ce Gokudera s'est alors comporté de la même manière que toi envers Yamamoto. Étrange , n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'ils .. ?

- Et bien tu sais , après les avoirs bien observer .. Soupira G doucement , il se pourrait , et bien , qu'ils soient dans la même situation que nous il y a une centaine d'années ..

- Ces deux adolescents s'aiment , mais ne le savent encore .. C'est cela ? Réfléchit le Japonais avec un sourire placide.

Il était vrai que la façon qu'avait ce Gokudera se s'énerver , de s'inquiéter pour ce Yamamoto ..

Était exactement la même qu'avait G envers lui au début.

Il était évidement que ces sentiments naissant ne feraient que s'épanouir , et que bientôt , les deux adolescents comprendraient enfin ce qui les liaient.

Ugetsu sourit tranquillement en les imaginant tout les deux ..

Et soupira en espérant que le Gardien de la Brume du Dixième ne soit pas au courant de leur relation ..

- Ugetsu .. ?

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen de leur donner un petit coup de pouce .. ? Ça va être le test de cet auto-proclamé bras droit du Decimo. Je pourrais bien faire d'une pierre deux coup .. Sourit l'Italien , un sourire pleins de sous-entendus sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Tu n'a vraiment pas changé ! Fis le Gardien Bleu en le serrant encore plus contre lui en riant doucement.

G avait un peu trop tendance à vouloir mettre son grain de sel partout où il passait ..

- Je t'aime , tu sais. Fit énergiquement G , en relevant la tête de son torse.

Souriant , les yeux plongés dans le lac placide du regard de l'autre , G avança ses lèvres contre celle de son intime et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant une éternité délicieuse. Ugetsu soupira d'aise entre deux baisers , laissant librement ses mains virevoltés sur le corps de son amant , descendant de plus en plus bas avec une lenteur brûlante. Le Carmin gémit doucement contre son cou , se pressant contre lui.

Le Japonais jeta après quelques caresses un coup d'œil au réveil. Ils devraient malheureusement bientôt se lever et partir.

Après tout , ils n'étaient pas _'ressuscités'_ juste pour pouvoir de nouveau s'envoyer en l'air dans une chambre d'hôtel inoccupée !


	2. The Rain

_Disclaimer_ : Je choppe Yamamoto , Gokudera et les deux autres Primo à Amano-sama , le temps pour mes doigts de virevolter sur le clavier.

_Pairing_ : Ugetsu x G avec un fond de 8059 ou un 8059 avec un fond d'Ugetsu x G , à vous de voir.

_Musique_ : The Morning Light - Books & Letters

_Note_ : Voilà la suite de la modeste petite fanfict d'AsaG que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps .. Je vous avouerais que je n'avais plus vraiment le goût d'écrire une suite , et que c'est grâce à vos gentilles reviews que j'ai eu le courage de me bouger le popotin. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise , car après l'avoir écrite je la trouve assez .. bizarre. Je ne vous laisserai pas sur votre faim après cela (Quoique .. ? *sadique*) , et j'essaierai d'écrire la suite cette semaine .. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir qu'il était tard quand j'ai relu une dernière fois pour les fautes et mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls puis .. Non je n'invente pas d'excuses bidons !

* * *

Le chant doux des oiseaux résonnait , unique bruit matinal dans les rues encore vides de la petite ville.

Un son qui sera rapidement accompagné par un sifflement un peu trop joyeux , du moins pour venir d'une personne normalement constituée qui aurait du être sur pied en cette heure prématurée.

La brise ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux noir de jais , son sac tenu d'une manière insouciante , Yamamoto Takeshi se dirigeait sur le chemin de l'école. Il était en avance pour les cours , comme à son habitude. Il eu un petit sourire en pensant que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de tout le monde , en particulier pour celui d'un garçon svelte aux cheveux d'argent.

Son regard se voila pendant que ces pensées vagabondaient , incontrôlables , comme à chaque fois où il songeait simplement à l'Italien irascible. Il repensait encore au soir d'hier , chez Tsuna. L'énervement du manieur d'explosifs semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme , et , alors qu'il s'époumonait contre le Premier Gardien de la Tempête , Lambo et lui-même , Yamamoto n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter son visage parfait se tordant presque comiquement sous divers niveaux de colère , ses lèvres fines se plissant en une moue irrésistible et ses yeux cristallins incendiaires qui étaient , vraiment ..

Il s'empourpra légèrement , secouant la tête pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits , sans que cela ne fonctionne vraiment pourtant. Il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde pourquoi il avait ce genre de pensées pour l'argenté , et il n'avait pas vraiment essayer de les comprendre. Ce n'était pas son genre , s'étant dit simplement que ça n'était pas une chose négative et donc , pourquoi s'en soucier ? Cela le mettait dans un drôle d'état d'humeur , mais qui n'était pas désagréable du tout. Il se sentait chaud , plus vivant que jamais , rien qu'à songer à lui.

- A Gokudera Hayato .. Fit-il tout haut , appréciant le roulement doux des sons dans sa bouche.

Même prononcer son nom le rendait béat. Et son sourire se fit encore plus grand en songeant qu'il le verrait encore une fois aujourd'hui. Il reprit sa route normalement , sifflotant de plus belle.

Sans savoir qu'il était observé par une silhouette masculine , auréolée de rouge et perchée sur un toit transcendant. Un souffle de cigarette et un sourire pleins de sous-entendus sur les lèvres , G soupirait.

- Crétin d'amoureux .. On va voir si tu es si bête que ça ! Fit-il avant de disparaitre dans un mouvement de flammes écarlates.

De son côté , Ugetsu n'en menait pas large.

Assit sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville de Namimori , il ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant pour la énième fois la silhouette mince d'un collégien fouillant dans les buissons , fesses en l'air et cheveux couleur de poudre recouverts de branchages , criant d'une voix hystérique des '_Uri ! Sort de la !_' , alors qu'il était sans cesse envoyé dans la mauvaise direction par l'Arcobaleno Fong lui jetant de petit cailloux accompagné d'un chat de la Tempête baillant avec ostentation devant le comportement busqué de son maitre.

Gokudera Hayato ressemblait vraiment à G à son âge.

Le Premier Gardien de la Pluie eu un sourire doux à cette pensée , se rappelant sa rencontre avec lui. Il était arrivé du Japon en Italie uniquement à la demande de son ami Giotto qui avait besoin de lui. Mais quand le Vongola lui avait présenté ce drôle de gars aux cheveux couleur de framboise , à l'allure androgyne et hautaine , il s'était dit qu'il y aurait surement une autre bonne raison pour lui de rester en Italie.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

'_Appelle-moi G_.' S'était simplement présenté le Rital , ses yeux lie de vin plongeant dans les siens avec une ouverture déconcertante. Ugetsu en était alors directement tombé amoureux , sans vraiment s'en rendre compte , de cette initiale mystérieuse , de son comportement un peu trop énergique , de son entière personne. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques années qu'il s'en rendit pleinement compte et qu'il ne l'avoua calmement à son homonyme. G l'avait alors frappé , assez fort pour qu'il garde un méchant bleu pendant une semaine , avant de le retenir par le col.

'_Crétin de flutiste décérébr_é ..' Lui avait-il alors murmurer avant de l'embrasser avec fureur.

Il soupira avec quiétude , face à cette multitude de souvenirs inoubliables. Leur idylle était la chose qu'il avait chéri le plus au monde , encore plus que la Famille , que le plus précieux des trésors de la terre entière.

Ugetsu songea ensuite au plan de G et se mit à rire de plus belle.

- J'espère que cela marchera , au moins .. Tu es une véritable tornade quand tu t'y mets , G ! Soupira-t-il ensuite , avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune Gardien de la Tempête , toujours en plein dans ses recherches infructueuses.

G en effet , était doué pour semer le trouble , tel une tempête furieuse.

Son idée de revêtir l'apparence de Gokudera Hayato lui était venue comme une évidence. Bien sur , cela était prévu pour le test , il avait même obtenu de la part du premier Vongola de seller l' Hyper-Intuision du jeune Decimo et de l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête tenir à distance le vrai garçon. Mais , en parallèle , et c'était cela le plus drôle , il avait également pensé utiliser le fait d'avoir pris possession de l'aspect du gardien pour faire comprendre concrètement ses sentiments au jeune Yamamoto Takeshi.

Il sourit sous cape en s'avançant vers le petit groupe qui se tenait devant la salle de classe. Il repéra Yamamoto , qui , un air déçu sur le visage , s'apprêtait à retourner en classe. Le faux Gokudera sourit alors , et fit , d'une voix claire et nette :

- Bonjour , Dixième du Nom !

Les élèves se retournèrent , alors que Yamamoto se figea sur place , se retournant doucement. Ses yeux café aux lait s' étaient alors agrandis par un espoir enfantin qui fit remonter en flèche la motivation de G. Comme ça il attendait cet incapable de gosse aux cheveux gris .. Cet Autoproclamé Bras Droit pourrait bien le remercier plus tard ! Songea-t-il avant qu'ils ne rentrent en classe , se retournant vers Yamamoto pour lui adresser un petit sourire doux. Un air de surprise agréable se posa sur le visage du manieur de katana , qui lui sourit en retour pour cacher son désappointement , le cœur battant comme un jeune oiseau affolé.

- Et ce n'était qu'un début .. Murmura G pour lui-même s'asseyant en classe , une expression grandement amusée sur le visage.

Quelques heures plus tard , on aurait pu en effet aisément comparer ce cœur en émois à un fauve tentant de s'échapper de la cage thoracique du beau brun ..

Yamamoto s'épongea le front en grimaçant. L'heure du cours de gym avait passé encore trop rapidement à son goût et , comme à son habitude , il aidait leur professeur à ranger l'équipement avant même d'aller se changer , renonçant également à voir pour la deuxième fois de la journée le corps sublime et presque nu de Gokudera. Mais il trouvait que c'était le mieux à faire , lorsqu'il resongea à toutes les attentions particulières qu'il lui avait faites de la journée. Ces coups d'œil discrets , ses sourires ne s'adressant qu'à lui , ces frôlements parfois un peu trop poussés .. Le brun déglutit. Tout cela n'était cependant rien comparé à la scène à laquelle il avait eu droit pendant qu'ils s'étaient changés ..

Il n'avait encore pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en coin au sulfureux Italien. Gokudera ne semblait alors , curieusement , vraiment pas pressé cette fois-ci , lui qui d'habitude enfilait ses vêtement de sport en quatrième vitesse , de sorte que le brun n'avait au final , que peu de choses à voir. Mais aujourd'hui , en pleine conversation avec Tsuna , il avait d'abord laissé glissé ses fines mains sur le nœud coulant de sa cravate , la laissant pendre sensuellement à son cou , avant de défaire les boutons nacrés de sa chemise avec une lascivité presque érotique. Yamamoto l'avait alors observé , assit sur le banc , complètement ensorcelé , perdant les chaussures qu'il tenait à la main ainsi même que toute notion de discrétion.

L'argenté s'était alors lentement dépouillé une épaule blanche et un peu osseuse , avant que le tissu délicat ne chute doucement sur l'autre , dévoilant au passage la sensualité de ses clavicules d'oiseaux , pour ensuite dénudé tout le torse délicatement musclé de la Bombe Humaine , qui était surtout une vraie Bombe Sexuelle en cet instant. Il tira délicatement le vêtements de ses poignets minces avant de se débarrasser de la blouse blanche prestement , la lançant adroitement .. Sur les genoux tendus du baseballeur décérébré.

Mais il faut dire que pendant tout ce temps , Gokudera , curieusement , était tourné vers lui , bien que s'adressant au jeune parrain Vongola ..

La température corporelle du manieur de katana avait subit un pic vertigineux pendant le demi-déshabillage/semi strip-tease du fumeur et , en voyant le torse de marbre de l'apollon s'avancer vers lui , il se rendit soudain compte qu'une autre chose dans son pantalon avait également augmenté. Le Gardien de la Tempête s'arrêta à sa hauteur , un sourire doux et sensuel sur les lèvres. Il se pencha doucement vers Yamamoto , ses doigts délicats posés un peu trop fort sur la chemise , plus précisément sur l'entrejambe éveillée du brun , émoustillé et gêné à la fois. Mais l'argenté n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde choqué , il semblait plutôt .. Amusé.

Se munissant d'œillères , le jeune homme stoppa tout contact visuel avec l'aguicheur et se concentra fortement sur la vision d'un Ryohei nu afflué d'un bonnet de bain militaire , hurlant des 'frottages A L'EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEME !' sous la douche , ce qui eu l'effet instantané de reléguer au fin fond de lui-même son excitation viscérale et inopportune.

Yamamoto se passa presque douloureusement une main sur le visage à ce souvenir. Il était vraiment embarrassé par ce qu'il s'était passé , mais en même temps .. Gokudera semblait l'avoir chercher toute la journée , tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur affamé. Le brun était quelque peu perdu. Ce sentiment fort et étrange qu'il éprouvait pour l'argenté , il ne l'avait jamais connu auparavant. Or , tout le monde savait qu'il ne jurais que par la pratique. Il rit nerveusement en songeant que Gokudera aurait pu très certainement lui apprendre la théorie. Mais au fond , cela semblait peut-être ce qu'il essayait de faire .. ?

Il rentra dans les vestiaires , soulagé d'être seul pour y réfléchir plus profondément encore.

_Enfin , vraiment seul ?_

- Yamamoto ..

Le sang du joueur de baseball se glaça tendit qu'un autre sentiment , plus tendu , plus obscur prit le dessus quand il vit son interlocuteur.

Gokudera était adossé nonchalamment contre le mur , pantalon déboutonné dévoilant un boxer gris perlé , torse nu sculptural et ambré , désirable et désireux.

Un sourire luxurieux sur ses lèvres fines.

- Gokudera .. Réussi à articuler péniblement le brun , le cœur semblant battre hors de sa poitrine.

Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit , l'argenté s'avança franchement vers lui , sortit une main de ses poche et l'empoigna fermement par le col , le plaquant férocement contre un mur.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps , les yeux de glace mais plus brûlant que jamais du Gardien de la Tempête plongés dans ceux , café au lait du manieur de katana. Yamamoto dégluti péniblement. Gokudera allait-il l'exposer , maintenant qu'ils étaient seul , pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a une heure ? Avait-il juste jouer la comédie devant Tsuna pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur le meurtre qu'il allait commettre ?

Alors que le basané émettait mentalement toutes sortes d'issues pour s'enfuir loin de lui et ainsi échapper à une mort des plus certaines et cruelle , le méditerranéen lui demanda calmement , d'une voix étrangement claire en vue du contexte de la situation :

- Yamamoto Takeshi , que suis-je pour toi ?

Le brun le regardait avec un tel regard surpris que Gokudera ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner de côté , détournant la tête un instant :

- Vous êtes bien pareil vous deux , tch ..

- Hein ? Gokudera qu'est que ..

Les yeux d'un vif-argent brûlant remontèrent franchement vers ceux de l'autre.

- Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

En disant cela , il avait rapproché dangereusement son corps à demi-nu de l'autre , complètement étourdit. Se collant contre lui , l'argenté lui souffla dans le cou , ce qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner le jeune homme au regard chaud.

- Que ressens-tu quand je fais ça .. ?

Ses lèvres adroites s'égaraient sur sa nuque , alors qu'une main engageante était posée sur son torse. Le gardien de la Pluie haleta , totalement abruti par la sensation d'envie qui hurlait en lui. Il était vraiment évident qu'il éprouvait un vif désir pour Gokudera , maintenant. Mais cet envie primitive de sexe signifiait-elle également qu'il avait des _sentiments_ pour lui ?

Il resongea alors brusquement à tout les moments qu'il avait passé avec lui.

La joie éprouvée quand il le voyait arriver , observant toujours la sublime façon que le vent avait de jouer avec les crins d'argents.

La manière douce dont il tenait toujours à se comporter envers lui , malgré l'apparente froideur dont il bénéficiait en retour.

L'inquiétude qui lui déchirait le ventre à chaque combat où il risquait un peu trop sa vie ..

Ce sentiment pur et étrange qu'il ressentait à chaque fois où il le voyais heureux et épanouis ..

Oui , ça ne faisait aucuns doutes , Yamamoto Takeshi était bel et bien amoureux de la Bombe ambulante.

Le brun souffla alors , haletant entre deux baisers torrides dans son cou :

- Gokudera .. Je pense que je t'..

L'argenté le stoppa d'un doigts sur les lèvres , en souriant doucement.

- Vient me dire tout ce que tu ressens ce soir , chez moi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux , pleins de stupeur. Gokudera se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front , d'une manière tendre et protectrice , avant de le laisser là , complètement bouleversé et quinaud.

En sortant des vestiaire , G murmura en grimaçant sur la première phrase :

- Excuse-moi pour ça Ugetsu .. Mais cet abruti est comme toi , il ne sait penser qu'avec son corps. Ça devrait néanmoins fortement les aider , maintenant que le plus courageux des deux a comprit ce qu'il ressentait !

Il eu un rire en imaginant la scène qui allait se produire plus tard. Gokudera aurait certainement envie de le tuer en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé , mais il le remerciera également à genoux. Le Gardien soupira. Cela allait bientôt être l'heure du test , et celle de faire comprendre insidieusement à cet autre crétin de service ces propres sentiments.

Il se rhabilla prestement pour être plus présentable pour le cours de math.

Après tout , il avait toujours adoré cette matière.


	3. The Storm

_Disclaimer_ : Je voudrais bien mais .. Non. Everything belongs to Akira Amano.

_Pairing_ : Ugetsu x G avec un fond de 8059 ou un 8059 avec un fond d'Ugetsu x G , à vous de voir.

_Musique_ : The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel

_Note_ : Voici la troisième partie de cette fiction qui , je m'en excuse , semble plus se vautrer à cœur joie dans le 8059 que dans l'AsaG , mais je promet qu'un petit interlude sur nos deux Primo arrivera très bientôt. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que , (et la tête de linotte que je suis a oublié de le préciser dans la note du deuxième chapitre ..) j'étais en vacances la semaine dernière , et je n'avais point de pc. Heureusement le papier existe toujours dans notre monde pleins de technologies , mais le temps de tout retaper (et surtout de me relire ..) , vous comprenez bien. Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews et alertes , et j'espère que cette suite , bien qu'un peu courte et sans beaucoup d'action , vous satisfera. Chose rien à voir , je me suis faite un ananas sur la tête. _Kufufu_ ..

* * *

Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre vers l'horizon , teintant le ciel d'une palette de ton rosés , pêche et or , transformant tout ce que ses rayons touchaient en des nuances de tons variés et précieux. Les murs des villas jadis d'un blanc quelconque étaient sublimés de reflets parme , les feuilles des arbres bruissant dans le vent chaud étaient habillées de mordoré et même le macadam d'un gris profond semblait comme incrusté de diamants.

Au milieu de ce décor presque féerique , un jeune homme n'échappait pas à la règle. Ses cheveux d'un argenté curieux étaient joints d'une multitude de fils de lumière dorés , les rendant plus précieux que jamais. Sa peau , de la pâleur transparente du nacre étincelait presque trop douloureusement pour les pupilles non averties. Mais le plus remarquable était sans conteste ses yeux , explosion mirobolante d'une kyrielle de reflets verts pâles , opalescents et éburnéens , et de gris brumeux , métalliques et stupéfiants de par leurs intensité de glace brulante. Ce genre de prunelles vif-argent qui aurait fait tourner la tête à n'importe qui , homme ou femme , de par leur fabuleuse magnitude.

Gokudera Hayato , fort peu conscient du décor dans lequel il évoluait et de l'effet qu'il aurait pu produire , était perdu dans ses pensées tendit qu'il marchait d'un pas lent en direction de son quartier. La journée touchait enfin à sa fin et il n'en était pas le moins du monde mécontent. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans son immeuble , de se préparer une tasse de ce petit café corsé sicilien qu'il avait acheté il y a trois jours de cela , et de s'effondrer , enfin , dans le confortable canapé bordeaux de son appartement , une cigarette fraichement allumée au coin des lèvres. L'argenté soupira douloureusement. Il avait connu l'une des pires journées de son existence aujourd'hui , aucuns doutes là dessus n'était permit. Il ferma lourdement les paupières au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu il y a quelques heures à peine. Comme un abruti buté , il avait passé le trois-quarts de sa journée à chercher son chat dans tout les buissons de ronces du parc de Namimori , à la place de s'entrainer pour son test. Pire , en faisant cela , il avait laissé cet enfoiré de G prendre son apparence et agir en tant que lui pendant les cours !

- J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas fait de conneries avec mon corps celui-là .. Grommela-t-il , ne pouvait entendre ledit G , littéralement plié de rire à l'entente de cette parole , perché non loin de là sur un toit dominant.

Ses cheveux rosés embrasés de nuances de picrate et de magenta par le soleil virevoltait dans la brise tendit qu'il murmurait en regardant le jeune garçon d'éloigner en râlant sur les droits à l'intimité de chacun :

- J'espère que tes paroles pleines de sagesses feront mouche de ton coté , Ugetsu ..

Il sourit en repensant que , jadis , ses arguments avaient fait changer la balance en de nombreuses occasions. Surtout au sein de leur couple. G se savait trop exigeant , colérique , égoïste et encore bien d'autres défaut qui auraient fait courir droit dans le ravin n'importe quel autre partenaire qu'Ugetsu. Mais le Gardien de la Pluie savait exactement de quelle manière étaient les gens , et comment il devait se comporter avec eux. En particulier envers lui-même. Il avait prit le temps de le comprendre , de le découvrir d'une manière si intime que G se sentait souvent mit à nu devant l'épéiste, encore plus même que lors de leurs nuits faramineuses. Mais cette entente si exceptionnelle était telle que , au fils des années , ils parvenaient même à deviner les pensées de l'un et de l'autre. Et sans lui , G savait qu'il ne serait pas devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Car ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Ugetsu était le Yin , il était le Yang. La Lune et le Soleil. Le Noir et le Blanc. Le Jour et la Nuit. Ugetsu était son âme sœur. Le fumeur en était simplement venu à cette conclusion , après tout ce temps passé près de lui. Sans vouloir autre chose que de rester tout l'éternité entre ses bras. Leur osmose était tellement forte qu'à la fin , lorsque leurs cœurs étaient fait trop vieux et malades , la Mort les avait pris en même temps , n'ayant même pas pu les séparer lors de son passage. Sans aucunes secondes d'intervalles , ils étaient passés de l'autre côté , main dans la main. G ferma les yeux , en proie à une grande émotion devant tout ces souvenirs qui refaisait surface dans son esprit fertile.

Et sourit en pensant qu'une nouvelle histoire de ce genre était en train de naitre dans la dixième génération des Vongola.

De son côté , Gokudera avait abandonné ses grognements , reprit par le souvenir désagréable de ce qui avait suivit le moment où il avait retrouvé Tsuna , accompagné de son propre sosie. Son test , celui qu'il avait attendu avec tellement d'ardeur et pour qui il n'arrivait même plus à trouver le sommeil après le crépuscule , avait été tout sauf ce qu'il attendait.

Et l'avait profondément meurtrit , mais pas physiquement : car il n'avait même pas pu se défendre , ni combattre G , qui s'était tout simplement contenté de le démonter mentalement avec une facilité déconcertante avant de le renier. L'argenté voyait encore ses yeux hautains le regarder de haut , en lui annonçant qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose s'était brisé dans son esprit , chose qui le tourmentait sans qu'il puisse en comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Apportant une image qui n'aurait pas du être possible d'imaginer avec les faits que G lui avait reproché.

Certes , après lui avoir jeter ces reproches sur sa façon d'être le bras droit , l'adolescent avait été terriblement ébranlé par ces mots. Surtout car il réalisait que tout ce que lui disait le premier Gardien était parfaitement fondé. Il n'était pas apte à être le protecteur du Dixième. Cette vérité sur son incompétence l'avait alors plongé dans un abîme dont il n'avait pas cru pouvoir remonter. Et avant que tout cela ne soit réglé par les mots de Tsuna le défendant , G lui avait alors balancé cette ultime parole :

_'Tu n'as plus qu'à retourner en Italie maintenant'_

Et c'était là que ça s'était produit. Une déchirure , si terrible qu'il avait cru être coupé en deux comme un simple morceau de papier. Une certitude monstrueusement réelle. Mais qui n'était pas à l'endroit d'où elle aurait du être. Non , cette souffrance n'avait aucun lien avec le refus de G de le prendre comme successeur , ni à ne plus être le bras droit du Dixième Vongola.

Oui , une image nette s'était imposée dans son esprit à ce moment là , avec une force nouvelle et inconnue. Un cliché accompagné d'un tourbillon de sentiments qui n'auraient pas du être. La souffrance , la peur , le désespoir et un autre , si obscur pour lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas définir.

L'image de ..

Un flot de couleur turquoise se matérialisa soudainement devant lui. Vif , le jeune homme sauta en arrière , deux bâtons de dynamites se matérialisant dans sa main droite. Se tenant à l'affut , il se calma un peu en voyant son interlocuteur. Mains cachées dans de longues manches de soie blanche , tête ornée d'un antique chapeau japonais , sourire doux et grands yeux océans , Asagi Ugetsu se tenait devant lui.

Le sourire du premier Gardien s'agrandit en voyant la position de combat du jeune homme.

- Et bien , j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir G en face de moi ! Rit-il en admirant la réaction défensive du garçon.

L'italien se hérissa à ces mots , gonflant le dos tel un chat feulant.

- Cet enfoiré de G a bien prit mon apparence toute la journée , mais c'est le vrai Gokudera Hayato que tu as en face de toi ! Cria-t-il , une lueur farouche dansant dans ses yeux de cristal.

- Je le sais.

Ugetsu sourit devant la vaniteuse apparence indomptable que l'argenté abordait. Et il comprenait aussi mal les gens que G avec sa manière de prendre tout au premier degré ! Mais l'italien ne le laissa pas le temps de l'éclairer sur la véritable nature de sa locution :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veut , si tu ne cherchait pas G ? Fit-il avec un air suspicieux.

- Je voulais seulement apporter un peu de lumière à une jeune âme qui en a apparemment besoin , fit le gardien du Primo mystérieusement.

Gokudera le regarda , un peu perdu et commençant à d'énerver légèrement. Il avait juste envie d'aller foutre sa gueule sous le duvet de son lit pour obliger cette journée chaotique , et voilà qu'un autre de ces allumés venait l'emmerder .. Son vocabulaire commençait à déraper , signe de son irritation augmentait et ne serait bientôt plus contrôlable dans les quelques secondes à venir. Il envisageait déjà de fourrer de bâtons de dynamite ce stupide chapeau bizarre lorsque Ugetsu ferma les yeux et parla d'une voix douce :

- Ne cherche pas quelque chose qui est juste sous ton nez. Ton cœur lui , en aura toujours la clé.

Il vit les yeux du garçon , quelques secondes auparavant étrécies d'un agacement presque inflammable s'agrandirent dans un moment de compréhension totale , et il su alors que la dernière pièce était placée dans le puzzle que G voulait tant aider à compléter. Gokudera le dépassa alors en courant , sans un autre regard ni aucune autre parole.

Ugetsu disparu alors , un dernier sourire sur les lèvres. Il était temps d'aller rejoindre son amant pour observer la dernière scène.

Gokudera courait comme un dératé dans les ruelles vides. Son cerveau tournait à pleins régime et son cœur semblait près à exploser. Les enseignements de ses professeurs lui avaient tous fourni une seule et même remarque : il devait arrêter de chercher quelque chose qui était juste sous son nez. C'était un enseignement de ce genre lors de la bataille contre la Varia , lorsqu'il ne prenait même pas conscience de l'importance de sa propre vie. C'était la même chose qu'aujourd'hui , lorsqu'il avait chercher Uri alors qu'il était simplement assit à l'attendre.

C'était la même chose que l'image apportée par la phrase de G.

_'Ton cœur lui , en aura toujours la clé.'_

Oui , c'était juste sous son nez , après tout ce temps perdu à chercher des explications plus ou moins cartésiennes sur les pensées étranges qu'il nourrissait depuis quelques temps déjà. Des insinuations pourtant claires qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre de la bonne manière. Il se traita d'idiot en pensant qu'il avait pu passer à côté de _ça_. Car même si c'était trop incroyable , trop fou pour être possible , c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait. Ces sentiments obtus et inconnu qu'il ressentait , qu'il avait ressentit à cet instant fatidique où G lui avait jeter cette dernière phrase ..

Ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Et l'image revint en lui , avec la force tempétueuse de la compréhension : La chaleur d'une peau mate s'éloignant , les cheveux noir de jais doucement ébouriffé par la brise. Un sourire s'effaçant doucement alors qu'il le laissait là , planté sur le quai en partance vers l'Europe.

- Yamamoto .. Murmura l'italien , tournant au coin d'une autre rue , toujours au pas de course.

S'il retournait en Italie , plus jamais il ne pourrait voir le sourire idiot de Japonais. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le voir _lui_. Et quand cette pensée le remplit à nouveau de désespoir , il su qu'il était bel et bien tombé fou amoureux de ce foutu baseballeur décérébré.

Arrivé devant la porte de son immeuble , il l'ouvrit avec brusquerie et grimpa sans même reprendre son souffle les marches vers le quatrième et dernier étage , se laissant emporter par le sentiment de soulagement qui s'enroulait autour de ses membres avec une facilité aberrante. Il lui semblait avoir cette sensation d'étourdissement lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu , cette ivresse légère qui lui donnait comme une force à soulever des montagnes. Il se savait amoureux et ça le retournait totalement. Il eu un rire nerveux en remarquant l'ironie de la chose , lui qui n'avait jamais voulu s'ouvrir à quiconque , s'était épris sans s'en rendre compte du garçon qui l'irritait peut-être le plus.

Son sourire se fana en se rappelant soudainement à la vérité. Il était un garçon. Yamamoto aussi. Son cœur se serra ensuite en prenant conscience qu'il existait peut-être une chance sur un milliard pour que le manieur de katana éprouve les mêmes sentiments. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'il s'en rende compte alors qu'il était à trois marches de son pallier. L'âme déroutée , il s'exprima tout haut , en regardant où il posait les pieds avant d'atteindre le pallier :

- Jamais ce crétin ne pourrait m'aimer ..

- Gokudera ?

La dernière marche venait d'être passée lorsque la voix jailli , douchant l'italien comme une pluie froide. Il se stoppa net , relevant doucement la tête. Il le vit alors. Le jeune homme était assis dos contre sa porte , attendant sans doute depuis un long moment si on s'en réfèrerait à sa veste posée près de lui et au cube de lait vide posé près de son sac.

La tête relevée vers lui , ses yeux chauds et lumineux étaient un véritable puits de divers sentiments , tous aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres. Yamamoto lui adressa un sourire hésitant en se relevant doucement.

Le cœur de Gokudera dérapa. Une chance sur un milliard , hein ? ..


	4. When the Storm meet the Rain

_Disclaimer_ : Et bien , comme d'habitude , je n'ai de droits sur personne. J'envie juste notre Amano-sama pour dessiner ces Dieux.

_Pairing_ : 8059 majoritairement. Allusion à de l'AsaG.

_Musique_ : Supercell - Love & Roll

_Note_ : Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre (Sauf si je suis prise d'une inspiration divine.) qui va clore l'action principale. Je pourrais m'en limiter à cela , mais je vous avais prévu un dernier Asagi x G , cent pour cent pur jus .. de citron. Hum , mon humour empire de plus en plus il me semble. Pour ce chapitre , j'ai mis les bouchées doubles car j'ai l'impression que le troisième chapitre , trop 'plat' n'avait suscité que peu d'attention .. Enfin , les amateurs de lemons seront j'espère heureux , car je ne me pense pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de chose .. Bien qu'étant inspirée de tout les innombrables doujinshis que j'ai pu lire. Je me suis inspiré légèrement d'un certain doujinshi de Nikushoku pour l'allusion à AsaG. L'idée pourrait vous semblez étrange , voire incompréhensible mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant. Plus d'explications dans le dernier chapitre à venir ..

* * *

Le soleil avait à présent entièrement disparu derrière la rivière de la ville et les étoiles commençaient lentement à poindre dans le ciel orangé qui s'ombrageait progressivement au fils des minutes. La faible lumière du crépuscule éclairait encore quelque peu l'intérieur de l'immeuble , jouant avec les ombres de deux silhouettes se faisant face , indolemment.

Gokudera Hayato fixait de ses yeux écarquillés en une totale stupeur le jeune homme musclé debout devant lui , un air incertain sur son beau visage bronzé auréolé de courtes mèches noires. Il ne pouvait malgré lui s'empêcher de dévorer le garçon du regard , d'étudier la manière dont son souffle quelque peu précipité faisait se relever sa cage thoracique légèrement , la façon dont il jouait nerveusement avec sa pulpeuse lèvre inférieure et qui lui rendait en une moue irrésistible et sans doute non calculée , une envie dont il ignorait tout et qui acheva de le rendre complètement estomaqué. Pire , ce furent les propres sentiments , découplés , qu'il ressentait qui le firent presque défaillir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la joie ? De l'espoir ? Du .. _soulagement_ ? Oui , il était soulagé de voir cet idiot de baseball , après avoir cru il y a quelques temps à peine , pendant quelques éternelles minutes abyssales , qu'il ne le reverrais plus jamais. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Yamamoto Takeshi dévisageait lui aussi l'argenté , tentant de sonder tant bien que mal les différentes expressions exprimées aux travers de ces sublimes prunelles vif argent. Il semblait totalement bouleversé , d'une manière douloureusement belle , par une chose semblant tellement contradictoire que le manieur de katana n'arrivait pas à en connaitre la raison. Gokudera ressemblait à un enfant perdu , un enfant à la peau de neige embaumant l'odeur à la fois brûlante et froide de la cigarette et un soupçon de cette eau de Cologne , à la fragrance entêtante et riche. Cela fit tourner la tête au brun , le rendant plus accrût que jamais il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. La perspective de se retrouver , seul avec le bel italien dans ce couloir désert , le remplit de pensées délicieusement inavouables qui firent naitre sur ses pommettes , de coupable rougeurs.

Le fumeur lui était près à s'étrangler de stupeur et cru bien avoir un début de malaise tant ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles-même était si fort que s'en était vertigineux. Était-il en plein rêve ? Après tout , cela pourrait très bien n'être qu'un cauchemars plus que réaliste , après tout les évènements incroyables et inconsidérés qui s'étaient produits en cette journée. Il se pinça discrètement le poignet , mais rien ne se produit , à son grand désarroi.

Le brun lui se redressa doucement. Gokudera semblait vraiment différent de la journée passée. La farouche et animale sensualité qui l'avait rendu complètement émoustillé il y a quelques heures s'était transformée en une sorte de gêne prude et angélique , rendue plus concrète encore grâce au doux et légué nuage de cheveux d'argent , se tenant plus sagement que d'habitude de chaque côté d'un visage presque trop parfait. Le bel adolescent , de coutume si brûlant et intouchable était à présent aussi fragile qu'une figurine en porcelaine , une poupée de collection rare et délicate. Le sportif déglutit lorsqu'il se pinça de ses longs doigts fins , ses mains trop blanches de pianistes qu'il aurait tellement voulu n'avoir que pour lui , en son entier service. Cette pensée emplie de désir ardent l'acheva.

Il ne pu alors plus retenir l'impulsion impétueuse qui le tenaillait de franchir d'une foulée franche le peu de distance les séparant et de prendre , avec une violence passionnée chargée de douceur , le corps fragile du gris dans ses bras musclés.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment , sans bouger. Le japonais inspirait à pleins poumons l'épatant mélange délicat s'échappant de la chevelure d'argent tendit que , tout contre son torse , il ressentait avec une profondeur déconcertante , cet autre petit cœur , dont les battements trop véloces , se cordonnait presque avec les siens.

- Oi .. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La voix tranchante mais quelque peu tremblante de l'argenté avait alors jaillit , le glaçant intérieurement. Le gris avait la voix d'une bombe à retardement , dont le 'tic tac' furieux annonçait bientôt l'explosion. En effet , Gokudera allait craquer. Il allait défoncer ce putain de baseballeur pour lui avoir fait _ça_. Pour lui avoir donner cette impression de vertige délicieux qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Pour être tomber amoureux de lui et jouer ainsi avec lui. Pour qui se prenait-il , ce crétin , de le prendre ainsi dans ses bras ? A attendre , à le faire _espérer_ d'une manière douloureusement trop forte ?

Il allait le démolir.

Mais le manieur de katana ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le plaquant précipitamment contre le mur en crépis en face de la porte de son appartement et appuyant de chaque côté de son visage ses grandes mains calleuses , plongeant ses yeux limpides dans les prunelles de braises froides , il lui dit , en rassemblant tout le courage et le sérieux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'avoir :

- Écoute Gokudera. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue , mais moi je suis plus sérieux que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Tu m'as demander de venir et de réfléchir après m'avoir fait ce show dans les vestiaires , et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il inspira en regardant le visage soudainement interloqué de Gokudera. Interlocution qui se muta en une soudaine compréhension sur son visage de marbre , et qui passa , aussi précipitamment qu'une tempête , en une expression de fureur telle que Yamamoto ne pu s'empêcher de reculer , complètement surpris. Il voulut parler , mais le visage du garçon se leva soudainement vers le plafond et il hurla , avec une furie démesurable et un langage des plus virulent :

- Bordel G , c'est toi salaud , l'auteur de ce _putain_ de foutoir ?

Blessé , furieux , et franchement honteux face à tout ça , Gokudera voulu courir jusqu'aux escaliers , les dévaler à toute vitesse et aller exploser ce foutu connard de Premier Gardien avec une tonne de dynamite. Il avait une envie coupable de pleurer , se maudissant pour ces faiblesses , maudissant le tatoué pour toute cette fichue comédie , et maudit cet idiot de baseballeur pour ..

Une main se referma sur son poignet fin alors qu'il avait parcourut un mètre à peine. Se retournant furieusement , il cria d'une voix brisée :

- Lâche-moi putain !

- Non.

Yamamoto eu un frisson en voyant les yeux du manieur d'explosifs remplis à ras-bord de larmes de colère. Il semblait complètement retourné , par sa faute ou non , et ça lui brisa littéralement le cœur. Se mordant la lèvre , il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de tout déballer.

De toute manière , aucuns retour en arrière n'était désormais possible.

- Gokudera , je m'excuse de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me servir de ma tête comme tu le sais très bien. Mais j'ai enfin compris.

Et , d'une voix chancelante mais forte , il murmura , les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre :

- Je t'aime Gokudera ..

Ça y est , il lui avait dit. Il avait prononcé cette vérité d'une voix ardente , ses yeux café au lait teinté d'une passion criante de vérité , son cœur le hurlant au travers de son torse fébrile. Il l'avait dit cette petite phrase avec autant de fureur que s'il aurait du énoncer un grand discours pour défendre sa position pour faire valoir sa propre vie. Avec tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait , il avait chargé ses mots comme l'on charge un fusil , et il avait tiré avec la précision d'un sniper , droit sur le cœur de l'italien.

Il attendit. Les secondes passèrent.

Jamais une minute ne lui avait parut durer autant , un tel sentiment d'éternité qui lui rongeait la peau , les muscles et les os. Combien de battements cardiaques précipités avaient retentit lors de cette minute hors du temps , combien de fois ses poumons s'étaient-ils gonflés douloureusement à la recherche d'un air qui ne venait pas , combien de fois avait-il cru qu'il mourrait sous cette attente insoutenable ?

C'était comme s'il avait réussit à arrêter le temps , comme si la phrase qu'il avait prononcé à l'égard de celui qu'il aimait était une quelconque formule magique ayant actionné un mécanisme irréel et fou.

La plus longue , la plus pénible minute de sa vie pris alors soudain fin.

Lorsque le poings de Gokudera déchira l'air et vint se fracasser , tel le souffle d'un ouragan , sur le côté droit de la mâchoire du garçon aux cheveux noir de jais.

Il accusa le coup en grognant. Son cœur lui par contre , ne l'accusa pas. Les larmes virent directement , et , même si la douleur de la blessure était forte , c'était bien son amour qui en pleurait. La première pensée qu'il eu était de partir , le plus rapidement possible. Avant que le colérique gardien ne l'expose à grands coups de dynamites et avant aussi , qu'il ne se mette à chialer comme un gosse. Il aurait aimé garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait devant l'être froid et hautain qu'était Gokudera Hayato. Le pire , c'était qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir agit ainsi avec lui , comme un chat l'aurait fait avec une sourit. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait voulu se jeter du toit de l'école de Namimori le reprit , insidieusement. Il tombait dans un gouffre. Et il n'allait pas pouvoir y remonter.

Or , ce furent des mains blanches , douces mais fermes qui s'accrochèrent à son col et qui arrêtèrent la chute vertigineuse dans les abîmes de la douleur.

Yamamoto releva ses yeux chavirant.

Rencontrant un visage sublime et des pommettes teintées de rose.

Gokudera le regardait , un petit sourire heureux et malin sur les lèvres.

- Crétin de baseballeur décérébré .. Murmura-t-il alors , ses yeux brûlants plongé dans les siens.

Et , n'y résistant plus , il agrippa encore plus le corps du manieur de katana contre lui , avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de lui ravir sauvagement ses lèvres , avec une félinité adroite , leur coupant littéralement le souffle.

Leurs bouches s'emboitèrent , coïncidant avec un ajustement parfait , avec la fébrilité du premier baiser , avec la violence du désir adolescent. Elle s'acclimatèrent en un instant , comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre , comme s'il elles n'avaient d'existence même que pour goûter l'une à l'autre. C'était délicieux , c'était vertigineux et c'était peut-être la plus mirobolante des choses qu'ils eurent tout deux connu.

Haletant fébrilement , leurs torses collés presque agressivement , la langue fine de l'italien découvrant son palais avec un gémissement légué tendit que ses mains à lui fouillaient dans la superbe crinière argentée et serraient simultanément le corps svelte calé sur le mur contre le sien , le japonais souffla , entre deux baisers :

- Gokudera .. Tu me fais _vraiment_ tourner la tête.

- Donne m'en plus alors , le pressa une voix torride.

Gokudera gémit sensuellement quand les grandes et caressantes paumes bronzées se glissèrent sur son torse après avoir déboutonnés adroitement la chemise d'école trop grande pour sa carrure fine. La bouche chaude du brun glissa possessivement sur son cou d'oie , avant de descendre plus bas encore , le plaquant contre la porte de son appartement. Il eu une pensée distraite pour ses voisins avant qu'il ne se dise mentalement qu'il les emmerdait tous bien fort. Il avait attendu Yamamoto depuis si longtemps , sans même s'en rendre compte , qu'il ne voulait , désormais son amour déclaré , pas perdre une minute de plus. Il s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante que quelqu'un ne les trouvent ainsi collés et désirables , et encore moins qu'on ne les traite de gays. L'idée de traumatiser quelques âmes sensibles l'aurait fait rire sardoniquement si le sportif n'avait pas plongé à ce moment-là la main dans son boxer.

Le brun avait perdu de son gentil sourire d'idiot , une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

- Si on allait dans ton appartement .. ?

Gokudera avait rougit doucement en sentant le contact caressant contre sa peau en éveil. Puis il avait rencontré le regard chaud et avait alors sourit à son tour , partageant lui aussi le besoin de satisfaire le même instinct presque animal qui lui brulait le bas-ventre.

Un trousseau de clé , des baisers pressant dans le cou et une porte ouverte et refermée violemment plus tard , Yamamoto pris à peine le temps de s'émerveiller du petit mais très lumineux appartement de son compagnon , avisant immédiatement le lit double adossé contre une tête de lit murale aux nuances bordeaux et beiges , séparé d'eux par un canapé du même ton et une petite table basse en verre fumé posées sur un tapis moelleux de couleur taupe , éclairé de couleur mystiques par le grand velux donnant sur les étoiles du ciel de Namimori. Le gris le coupa alors dans sa contemplation , lui passant brusquement son pull au dessus de sa tête. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement , sensuellement , prenant le temps de découvrir , toucher et gouter au corps de l'autre , avec une tendre passion.

Gokudera était allongé sur le lit , encore vêtu de sa chemise blanche grande ouverte sur tout l'érotisme de son torse de nacre , une épaule nue et un peu osseuse ingénument dévoilée , ses longues jambes blanches repliées délicatement , comme un sensuel défi l'appelant , était encore plus accru par ses yeux vif argent brûlants. Yamamoto , son torse mat voluptueusement musclé et son jeans déboutonné laissant apercevoir un boxer d'un blanc cassé contrastant subtilement avec le caramel de sa peau se sentit brûler par le regard et l'air aguichant de l'argenté , et pensa rapidement qu'il ne devait jamais s'être sentit aussi raide de toute sa vie. Il désirait tellement l'italien que la tête lui tournait , comme la plus délicieuse des ivresse. Il ouvrit doucement les cuisses blanches et embrassa doucement son ventre , caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses , faisant gémir de plus en plus le gris au fur et à mesure où il l'égarait , avant , finalement , de le prendre en bouche. Il accentua de plus en plus fort les vas et viens , sentant peu à peu le gout âpre de la semence venir sous la langue. Gokudera eu un cri cristallin des plus sublimes lorsqu'il se répandit dans la gorge du basané , ses fines mains blanches plongée dans les court cheveux noir de jais , griffant doucement le cuir chevelu. Yamamoto se redressa en essuyant doucement le coin de ses lèvres , une lueur prédatrice sur le visage. Gokudera avait encore les joues rosies par le plaisir. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Le voyant comme ça , le cœur du gardien de la pluie se gonfla , et il eu la certitude , que , il ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre personne comme il aimait Gokudera Hayato. Cette pensée lui donna alors l'envie de tout donner pour son amant.

Ce sentiment était partagé par le gardien de la tempête , qui sourit doucement au garçon. Posant délicatement ses paumes de porcelaine sur les belles épaules musclés , elles obligèrent gentiment le brun à s'assoir , alors que l'argenté se mettait à califourchon sur lui. Yamamoto , le cœur battant lui adressa un regard à la fois agréablement surpris et en signe de questionnement. Les yeux plongés dans les prunelles aux reflets métalliques , désireuses et pleines de volontés de son amant , il sut alors exactement ce qu'il pensait , ce qu'il devait faire et comment le faire.

Comme si lui et Gokudera avait été amant depuis de longues années.

Comme s'ils avaient déjà vécu une vie ensemble , dans un autre temps.

Ils se comprenaient sans même avoir le besoin de penser. Il s'aimaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient regardés pour la première fois. Et ils ne pourraient jamais plus aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme cela.

G et Asagi.

_Des âme-soeurs , survivants tout aux travers des millénaires_.

Gokudera ferma les yeux quand il s'empala sur lui.

Ce fut comme dans le plus réel des rêves , la sensation délirante d'avoir le corps de l'italien serré dans ses bras , d'être en lui , le possédant et l'aimant comme jamais un autre ne pourrait jamais l'aimer , tendit que , gémissant et griffant son dos tel un sublime chat sauvage , la gorge déployée à ses fervents baisers , Gokudera , se jouant de la première douleur , éprouvait un plaisir sans limite à sentir les coups de bassin à l'intérieur de lui , ainsi que l'une des mains du japonais allait et venait sur sa virilité à nouveau réveillée. Agrippant ensuite les mains sur les hanches blanches pour mieux l'aider à bouger , le brun chercha ses lèvres et lui mordillait , avec une délicatesse et une tendresse telle que l'italien fut totalement submergé , se sentant venir. Yamamoto était lui aussi si bien que , l'orgasme arrivant , il plongea une dernière fois un regard emplit d'amour dans ses les yeux allumés de reflets vert avant qu'ils ne jouissent tout deux , tellement fort que Gokudera rejeta sa crinière argentée en arrière en criant alors que Yamamoto enfuit sa bouche dans son cou pour étouffer ses propres gémissements.

Encore essoufflés , Yamamoto pris dans ses bras Gokudera , blotti tout contre lui , encore frémissant , les paupières closes. Le couchant contre lui , sous la chaleur douce du duvet , il l'entendit murmurer en se nichant encore plus contre son torse :

- Je t'aime , abrutit ..

Le brun sourit , le regardant s'endormir dans ses bras avant lui aussi , de plonger dans les bras de Morphée , en rêvant de la douceur d'une chevelure argentée et de l'odeur sublime d'un corps ensorcelant.

Quelque part au dessus du toit du bâtiment , observant les étoiles , deux hommes également enlacés souriaient. L'un avait un curieux haut de forme et un sourire magique tendit que son compagnon , les cheveux rosés voletant sous la brise , les yeux lie de vin acérés. Ce dernier murmura , en tirant sur une bouffée du cigare qu'il tenait à la main :

- On a bien réussit je pense.

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit et il embrassa tendrement la flammèche écarlate serpentant sur le cou de son amant.

Ils étaient tout deux à nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle vie.


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimer_ : Je les ai juste séquestrés un instant pour observer leur comportement sexuel (_se frappe violemment la tête_ _sur le bureau_) , mais les ai immédiatement rendu à Akira après cela.

_Pairing_ : Ugetsu x G

_Musique_ : Pete Yorn – Ever Fallen in Love

_Note_ : Voici _ENFIN_ le chapitre bonus entre le Primo Rain et celui de la Tempête que j'avais promis il y a longtemps déjà .. _Warui_ , j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous morts en court de route , mais pour tout vous dire , je l'avais un peu oubliée cette fiction (comme d'habitude , avec le morceau de gruyère qui me sert de cerveau ..) Petit chapitre sans prétention aucune , lemon qui j'espère n'a pas tourné trop en PWP entre nos deux premier Gardiens car , après m'être _'légèrement égarée'_ sur le 8059 .. Dieu pardonne mon âme , _amen_. Enfin , après avoir lu ça mes Chers , vous ne passerez plus devant votre bouteille d'huile d'olive sans avoir une petite pensée pour moi. (Personnellement , j'en ris encore .. )

* * *

Une lumière chaude se rependait lascivement à travers la pièce du petit appartement situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble , réchauffant de ses chaleureux rayons miels les draps beiges et défaits du lit double. Une atmosphère hors du temps , légère et rassurante semblait imprégner chaque centimètres cubes la chambre , conférée également par le calme pleins de la matinée déjà avancée. Les plus vieux avaient rejoins leur travail , les plus jeunes étaient à présent installés devant leurs cahiers d'école , et la circulation était quasi inexistante en bas des routes. Chacun vaquait , comme à leurs habitudes , à ses occupations habituelles , mais cette petite salle semblait elle , hermétique au monde extérieur , telle une bulle douce et confortable. Isolée de tout , emplie de bien-être et de plénitude.

Quelques jours avaient désormais passés depuis que Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tout était calme en cette matinée , mais un murmure lascif subsistait tout de même quelque part dans l'appartement. La porte de la salle de bain exiguë était en effet entrouverte , emplie de bruits légers. Le doux bruissement des lèvres l'une contre l'autre , le frémissement aérien d'un vêtement tombant sur le sol , le bruit mat d'un corps heurtant délicatement une cloison ..

L'appartement de Gokudera était devenu , sans conteste , le nid d'amour le plus luxurieux qu'aucuns amant n'auraient pu souhaiter.

Un rire apaisant se fit entendre par delà la béanture de la porte , interrompant la résonance des ébats s'y déroulant.

- G , Tu n'es pas sérieux. On ne peut décemment pas faire cela ici.

- Oh que si. Ces deux imbéciles se sont _enfin_ décidés à prendre l'air et ils en ont pour un bon bout de temps eux aussi.

Asari Ugetsu soupira gentiment , regardant les yeux lie de vin brulants de désir du premier Gardien de la Tempête qui venait , prestement et efficacement de le déshabiller de moitié , avec cette ardeur impatiente et animale qui lui était si coutumière , le collant sensuellement contre le mur près de l'évier , passant une langue engageante dans son cou. Il faut dire quand même qu'ils avaient passés 3 jours sur le toit du cadastre , à écouter d'une oreille bienveillante les ébats des deux plus jeunes en bas. Et cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits , sans nul autre répits , que les gardiens du Decimo s'en donnait à cœur (_et surtout à corps_) joie. Ils avaient aujourd'hui seulement , décidé de sortir prendre l'air et surtout d'acheter de quoi se faire selon l'italien , une montagne de spaghetti. On pouvait très bien vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche certes , mais le sexe lui demandait quand même une bonne condition physique. Le brun se demanda pensivement si ce Gokudera Hayato avait une libido aussi puissante que celle de G ..

- Je crois que ton descendant aura encore plus l'envie de te tuer s'il savait que nous avions 'empreinté' son lit un instant .. Sourit-il ainsi légèrement , en prenant son amant contre lui , et lui enlevant prestement sa ceinture.

- Et ton Yamamoto Takeshi , il aurait dit quoi lui ? Ho oui je sais , il aurait certainement fait _'Il faut bien partagé !' _en riant_._ Tout comme toi , abruti .. Se moqua gentiment le rosé en l'embrassant voluptueusement.

Le Gardien de la Pluie plaqua encore plus le corps brûlant contre lui , activant avec la même force tendre de désir ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Il pouvais sentir la bosse dure de l'excitation de G contre son ventre , prélude de l'instant sulfureux qu'ils allaient sans doute passer dans peu de temps. Le prenant dans ses bras , les longes jambes du tatoué enserrée sur sa taille , il le porta jusqu'aux lit , en traversant la petite cuisine séparée par un mur bas du reste de la pièce quand soudain il marqua un temps d'arrêt , comme en pleine inspiration. G , qui était occupé à mordre tendrement son cou , le regarda avec cet air irrité qui lui était propre.

- Quoi ? Tu viens d'avoir une illumination ? De nouvelles choses à tester ?

- Non je pensais plutôt à une chose qui nous était coutumière , jadis ..

L'air grognon de l'italien changea quand il vit dans le vaste lac des yeux du Primo de la Pluie un amour et une tendresse infinie qui le firent chavirer. Le cœur battant à tout rompre , le tumultueux bras droit se laissa porter jusqu'au lit sans rien dire , puis attendit sagement quelques secondes , curieux et désireux , avant que son amant ne revienne .. Muni d'une petite bouteille d'huile d'olive.

Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent , soudain en proie à une forte émotion.

- Tu te souviens cette fois là , dans la cuisine du château , n'est-ce pas .. ? On en a presque toujours utilisé depuis , quand on en avait sous la main du moins. Cette huile italienne faite maison , cent pour cent vierge .. Murmura le brun avec un petit sourire , se plaçant au dessus de l'autre , en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la cravate restée à son cou.

G eu alors un petit rire claire et ferma alors les yeux. Se remémorant avec une émotion délicieuse la chose.

Quelques instants plus tard , il les entrouvrait en cambrant son beau corps et en gémissant de la plus sensuelle des manières , alors que les longs doigts adroit lubrifiés d'huile de son partenaire allaient et venaient d'une délicatesse presque frustrante sur son sexe. Ugetsu prenait toujours un malin plaisir à égailler G de la sorte , et de sa main libre , il prit de nouveau un peu de lubrifiant végétal sur un doigt avant de les passer sur les lèvres pleines de l'homme au cheveux framboise et de l'embrasser ensuite , lui faisant partager la saveur douce-amère et aromatique du fluide.

- Elle est pas mal , pour une huile d'olive japonaise .. , Murmura le fumeur avec une mimique assez drôle de connaisseur avant d'être coupé précipitamment dans son jugement par la main de son compagnon dont la main se réactivait sur sa verge avec une vivacité de plus en plus nette.

Ugetsu agaça lentement le téton tatoué d'écarlate avec ses lèvres embaumant l'olive , alors que les gémissements de son amant devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Il admira un instant le parfait visage couvert ça et là de mèches bois de rose , ses beaux yeux bordés de long cils fermés sous le plaisir et sa peau blanche , brillante et parfaitement détendue. Les lèvres , luisantes d'huile , étaient du même écarlate fin que le tatouage enflammé courant sur tout son corps. Il eu un petit sourire en se souvenant que , bien avant qu'ils ne soit ensemble , il s'était souvent demandé jusqu'où pouvait donc bien descendre cette curieuse marque .. D'un doigt mouillé et suivit de près par sa langue adroite , il s'amusa à en redessiner le contour , caressant souplement la peau fine de l'italien , léchant de manière vorace l'huile ça et là éparpillée sur le corps échauffé de son amant. G lui caressa paresseusement les cheveux en signe de bien-être , avant de lui griffer le cuir chevelu avec un gémissement rauque. Le Gardien de la Pluie sourit. Son amant n'était pas connu pour sa patience , tendit que lui aurait pu encore continuer des heures.

Mais ils étaient certes un peu pressé par le temps aujourd'hui.

Le rosé lâcha un soupir de satisfaction quand son amant le prit en bouche , actionnant ses lèvres d'une manière de prime , irrésistiblement lente , avant d'accentuer la pression du bout de sa langue. G grognai au fur et à mesure que le plaisir lui montai à la tête , et c'est d'un cri félin qu'il jouit , les doigts plongés dans les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier sourit en se léchant les lèvres blanches de semence tendit que son amant , se reposant sous la luxure comme un tigre lascif , l'observait d'un regard chasseur à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Et , avant qu'Ugetsu ne vit venir quoi que ce soit , il s'était jeté sur lui , le débarrassant prestement de ses derniers vêtements , collant avec passion son corps déjà nu contre le sien , appréciant le contact chaleureux l'un comme l'autre.

_- Mi prende_ .. Chuchota alors le rosé avant de lui mordre tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.

Le flutiste l'embrassa dans le cou avant de tendre les doigts sur la flasque posée négligemment sur les draps défaits. Le gardien de la tempête enfonça ses ongles dans son dos mat quand il plongea à l'intérieur de lui ses doigts lubrifiés. Ugetsu lui , n'étant pas pleinement satisfait de la position , pris doucement les hanches de son amant et le décolla de lui , le couchant sur le ventre en écartant doucement ses jambes , reprenant doucement les vas et vient. G , les yeux fermés , noyait inutilement ses gémissements dans un coussin , ne pouvant retenir ses hanches de suivre le mouvement intimé par les doigts adroits de l'épéiste. Il déposait un baiser sur les reins de son amant lorsque le rosé , n'en pouvant plus , gémit d'une voix presque suppliante :

_- No .. Più !_

Le gardien de la Pluie grogna sous l'ordre sensuel. Il retira ses doigts humides avant de retourner délicatement l'italien , un air de profonde béatitude s'étalant sur son visage fin. Il s'échangèrent un regard complice , celui de ceux qui s'aimaient depuis déjà des années , qui savaient tout l'un de l'autre et qui partageaient le même plaisir tendre sans vergogne , jours après jours , côté à côté. Ugetsu embrassa tendrement le rosé lorsqu'il plongea en lui , alors que son aimé feuilla doucement , enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le Gardien se mouva d'abord doucement , appréciant le contact chaud et extraordinaire avec G et admirant au passage l'air comblé de son amant. G gémissait sensuellement , les yeux fermés , ne les entrouvrant juste que pour l'assommer d'un regard si brûlant que le gardien devait faire un effort monumental pour se retenir. Il avait beau être patient , il ne résistait pas vraiment quand son mari le chauffait de cette façon.

Agrippant ses fesses et se redressant quelque peu , les mouvements de son bassin contre celui de l'homme tempétueux se firent de plus en plus fort , alors que G , les yeux fermés , les doigts agrippant le coussin derrière sa nuque en un air de concupiscence délicieuse , gémissait son nom de plus en plus fort , le brun décida de coordonner avec eux les caresses sur le sexe du tatoué qui après quelques instants , n'en pouvant plus , jouit en même temps que son amant , qui de sa main libre , cala sa nuque contre la sienne en lui disant doucement qu'il l'aimait.

Se retirant après quelques minutes , il prit le corps svelte contre lui en passant tendrement les doigts dans la crinière framboise , parsemant ça et là des baisers sur les fils magenta. G s'assoupit alors dans les bras de son amant , en murmurant une dernière fois son nom , un sourire d'extase encore figé sur son visage rouge de plaisir. Asari en ferma les yeux de contentement , en calant le corps chaud encore plus contre lui.

Il n'y a pas à dire , leur deuxième vie avait du bon.

- Yamamoto , c'est toi qui a mis la bouteille d'huile d'olive sur la table de chevet ? Fit quelques temps plus tard un Gokudera circonspect , cheveux savamment attaché en une petite queue de cheval au dessus de sa nuque.

Le brun sourit en posant les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine en ayant fermer la porte.

- Non mais je sais très bien ce que nous pourrions faire avec ..

- Du pesto ? Fit innocemment l'argenté avant que son amant ne lui passe agilement son t-shirt au dessus de la tête.

A la fin de la journée , le malheureux flacon gisait , sans plus une goutte dans la poubelle. Heureusement qu'ils avaient penser à en racheter au magasin ..

* * *

**FIN**

_Edit_ : Voilà donc pour clore cette fiction ! J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire , et je me demande même si je ne referais pas une autre histoire sur nos deux Primo , du temps où ils étaient Gardiens .. Enfin , je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos reviews , alertes et favoris , et vous dit à la prochaine peut-être !


End file.
